Katie
by Wee-hoo
Summary: Raines... haha and another character shakes Katie into old patterns.
1. Default Chapter

Katie  
By: Wee-hoo  
  
Summary: Lyle comes to the Centre with a visitor.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the Centre or anything about it. I do own Katie though.  
  
A/N: I promise that this story will be more exciting. And I know that many others have written stories when a character has a child, but I dreamt about this so I just had to write it. Rated PG because I'm not sure how to rate it. If anyone think it's wrong, just review and I will re-rate it ASAP. All reviews are gladly accepted, even flames. Thank you.  
  
TUESDAY 9.00 THE CENTRE LOBBY  
  
Miss Parker is standing looking through her mail when she sees her brother coming through the door carrying something. She looks at him and sees that it is a little girl; she believes that he has kidnapped her for the Centre's benefits. She sighs deeply and decides to try and save the little girl from her psycho brother.  
  
"Who did you kill this time? Are you taking her to Raines?" she asks with an angry look. Lyle stares at her and gives her a look that clearly says 'back-off'.  
  
"I didn't kill anyone and I'm definitely not taking her to Raines. Could you get out of my way?" he asks in a threatening manner. Miss Parker doesn't move an inch; she keeps staring at the sleeping girl. She can hear her inner sense telling her to leave them alone, that the girl is safe. But how could she possibly believe that? Lyle isn't someone she could trust, especially not when it concerns a child.  
  
"No. Not until you tell me what you're going to do with her," Miss Parker says clearly refusing to back down. Suddenly a sweeper walks up to them and Lyle stares at him warningly.  
  
"I can take her for awhile sir. I can put her in her cell if you tell me what sublevel it's on."  
  
"You touch her and you're dead. She doesn't have a cell. Now leave," Lyle says with a growling voice, which makes the girl wake up. The sweeper quickly runs off in another direction.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asks still a bit sleepy.  
  
"Nothing's wrong sweetie. Sorry to wake you," Lyle answers in a much nicer tone. Miss Parker gives him a doubting look that he ignores.  
  
"Katie isn't sleepy anyway," the girl says with a big yawn.  
  
"I'm sure. You could go back to sleep now sweetie," Lyle says with a smile knowing she won't fall asleep until she finds out who he is talking with.  
  
"Nah. Who's she?" she asks and looks at Miss Parker curiously.  
  
"Katie I would like you to meet your aunt, Miss Parker. Miss Parker this is Katie, my daughter," Lyle answers. Miss Parker stares at him in shock and then looks at Katie and instantly sees the resemblance to Lyle.  
  
"Auntie Parker. Katie likes that. Katie wants Auntie Parker," she says in a voice that clearly says obey me or else. Lyle makes a little laugh and puts her on the floor. Miss Parker stares at the girl in amazement. Katie walks over to Parker and stares up at her expectantly. Miss Parker looks at Lyle not sure what she wants her to do.  
  
"She wants you to pick her up. Please do or we will have one angry five year old on our hands," Lyle pleads. Miss Parker stares at him and then turns her eyes to the girl at her feet who looks like she's about to cry any second. Miss Parker bends down and scoops the girl up in her arms. Katie almost immediately falls asleep.  
  
"I didn't know you had a child," she whispers. Lyle gives her a sad smile.  
  
"You don't have to whisper. She won't wake up unless you sound angry. You didn't know because I never told anyone. Could we go to your office?" he asks.  
  
"Sure, let's go," she answers still having a lot of questions. On the way to her office they meet Sydney and Broots. Miss Parker can see Lyle going instantly into protective mode. He narrows his eyes angrily and stares at the two men trying to figure out if they are a threat. Broots looks at Miss Parker with a shocked expression. Sydney in his turn is looking at the sleeping child in her arms.  
  
"Who is this Miss Parker?" Sydney asks moving his hand to touch the girls face. Lyle starts to make a growling noise. Sydney doesn't seem to hear, his hand gets closer to the child's face. Lyle grabs the older mans hand and effectively stops it. Sydney retracts his hand and throws him an angry look. Miss Parker rolls her eyes and shifts Katie into a more comfortable position.  
  
"Why don't you ask Lyle? He knows more than I do," she answers and sees the odd look on Sydney's face.  
  
"I'm not talking about this out here. Come on let's go," he says and the group continues towards Miss Parker's office.  
  
IN MISS PARKER'S OFFICE  
  
Miss Parker puts her niece in the sofa. Lyle is standing between Katie and Broots and Sydney. Miss Parker goes to stand next to Sydney.  
  
"Lyle I think it's time for you to explain," Sydney says. Lyle nods and sits down next to his sleeping daughter.  
  
"This is my daughter Katherine, she's called Katie. My girlfriend got pregnant about five years ago and I had to hide my family from the Centre. Nine months later Katie was born, and my girlfriend took care of her when I was at the Centre. She didn't work, she was incredible, and she could take care of Katie with her eyes closed. About a month ago she died and Katie got so upset I had to place her in a hospital; she got violent and tried to hurt herself and everyone else. I got her back a week ago because the hospital called and said that she missed me. I managed to get a baby sitter but she quit yesterday, said she couldn't handle a girl who talked about herself in third person. If she wants anything she says Katie wants that. I guess it got pretty annoying for her," Lyle says with a sad smile. He could feel the tears in his eyes as he talked about Katie's mother. He could still remember her long blonde hair, blue eyes and the way her soft lips felt on his. He remembered her lovely smell, the way she looked at him when he came back from work. He gets abruptly awoken from his daydreaming when the door is opened and Mr. Parker comes in. Lyle immediately jumps off the sofa prepared to protect his daughter. Mr. Parker smiles and when he sees the little girl sleeping on the sofa he raises a questioning eye-brow towards his daughter.  
  
"Daddy? What are you doing here?" Miss Parker asks.  
  
"Just visiting my Angel. Why is this child in your office?"  
  
"She's my daughter. And if you plan on taking her to use as one of your pretenders, you have to go through me first. And I warn you, when it comes to her, I'm prepared to do anything to protect her," Lyle warns. Mr. Parker turns to look at him.  
  
"I have a granddaughter? She's so cute. What's her name?" he asks noticing the anxiety in his son. But he understands, he's afraid that someone will take her away.  
  
"Katie. After mom," he says silently still not sure if Katie's safe. Mr. Parker smiles at him.  
  
"That's a good name son. Can I see her when she's awake?" he asks hopefully. Lyle hesitates for awhile.  
  
"Yeah. But only when I'm around."  
  
"Of course. I'll see you later then. I'll be in my office if you need anything." He says and leaves. Lyle stares at the door for about one minute after he left, until he sees Broots taking a step forward. Lyle instantly makes a low growl to warn him. Broots looks at him with a terrified expression and takes two steps back.  
  
"Lyle calm down. Broots is very good with children you know, he has one," Miss Parker says in a soothing manner.  
  
"I know. But I don't trust him yet. Maybe later on, I'm sorry Broots. I'm just a little overprotective."  
  
"A little?" Miss Parker says sarcastically. Lyle throws her an evil glare.  
  
"I understand Mr. Lyle," Broots says and has a small smile on his face. Lyle smiles back after a moment of hesitation. When Katie starts to stir in her sleep Lyle bends down next to her, whispering something in her ear. She wakes up and smiles at him. He smiles back.  
  
"Katie I have some people I would like you to meet."  
  
"Katie's awake. Katie meet people," she says with a smile.  
  
"Okay. This is Sydney and Broots, some of the people I work with. She is very good at judging people, she can always tell when someone is a threat to us and Katie inherited that ability from her mother. If she trusts you, so will I," he explains. Katie looks at them curiously she gets up from the sofa and walks over to hug them. She starts with Broots who looks at Lyle who nods, he bends down and hugs the little girl, and Sydney does the same. When she feels that she has done her duty she walks over to Lyle and lifts her arms over her head.  
  
"Katie wants up," she whines. Lyle smiles at her and picks her up.  
  
"Your wish is my command sweetheart," he answers and sees the strange looks he's getting from the three others. He throws them an angry glare.  
  
"What?" he asks threateningly.  
  
"You are so different around her. Can't you bring her everyday?" Miss Parker asks. Lyle tries to look angry but the laughter slips.  
  
"I don't think I have a choice. Katie seems to dislike every baby sitter I get. Don't you?" he asks.  
  
"Aha. Katie wants daddy," she answers with a huge smile. Lyle kisses her forehead.  
  
"And daddy wants Katie."  
  
"Katie loves daddy," she says just as the doors is opened again. This time by Willie to let Raines in. Lyle can feel Katie starting to shiver. He puts her down on the floor and stands in front of her protectively. Katie hugs his leg and looks around to figure out what's going to happen.  
  
"I want the child," he orders.  
  
"What child?" Miss Parker asks innocently.  
  
"That child," he says angrily pointing at Katie. Lyle narrows his eyes hatefully.  
  
"The day you get your hands on her is the day hell freezes over," he growls.  
  
"Why are you so protective over that brat?" Raines asks surprised, Lyle takes a step towards him and Katie quickly runs to stand behind Miss Parker instead.  
  
"That is none of your business. And if I ever hear you call her a brat again you won't live to see your next birthday. Now leave us alone," he threatens and takes another step towards him. Raines raises a hand in surrender and leaves with Willie close behind him.  
  
"He's gone, for now. Come here sweetie, I'm sorry if I scared you," he says looking at his daughter. She quickly runs to him.  
  
"Katie not afraid of daddy. Katie don't like wheezy," she explains as he picks her up. Lyle gives her an odd look.  
  
"Wheezy huh? You mean Raines?" he asks knowing the answer.  
  
"Aha. Wheezy no nice."  
  
"No. Wheezy very bad, if he ever comes near you again without anyone in this room being present, run. Okay? Run as far and fast as you can."  
  
"Yes daddy. Katie runs if Katie meets Wheezy without friends."  
  
"Good girl."  
  
"Well since this has taken about all morning, I say we go to eat lunch," Miss Parker suggests. Katie's face shines up immediately.  
  
"Katie wants lunch with friends," she says with a pleading look at her father. He starts to laugh.  
  
"You know I can't resist that look, we're going to lunch with friends," he says and the small group heads for the cafeteria.  
  
MEANWHILE RAINES'S OFFICE  
  
"I want all the information I can get on that kid. And I want it yesterday," Raines says to Willie clearly annoyed. Willie nods and turns to leave. When he walks out the door Raines says something.  
  
"I'm sorry, what did you say sir?"  
  
"Find out the connection between that brat and Mr. Lyle," Willie nods and walks out the door.  
  
"There's definitely something strange going on here. I just needed a kid for my latest experiment and Lyle goes nuts on me. I don't understand," Raines mumbles to himself. 


	2. Chapter two

Katie  
Chapter two  
  
13.00 MR. PARKER'S OFFICE  
  
"Katie this is Mr. Parker, your grandfather," Lyle says staring at his father warning him to try anything.  
  
"Katie likes grandpa, Katie want up," she says smiling at him. Mr. Parker smiles back and puts her on his desk. Lyle takes a cautious step forward to prevent him from doing something wrong. Katie seems perfectly happy so he relaxes a bit. Just then the door is opened and Raines walks inside. Lyle is immediately places himself between Raines and Katie. Mr. Parker gets up and narrows his eyes at Raines.  
  
"What do you want?" Mr. Parker says with disdain. Raines gives him an angry look.  
  
"Lyle has been jeopardizing Centre security when he brought that brat in here."  
  
"I thought I told you to never call her a brat ever again," Lyle says in a low growl and takes a threatening step towards the other man.  
  
"Step down Lyle. I want to know what he wants," Mr. Parker says. Lyle takes a hesitant step back but not without growling.  
  
"Speak."  
  
"He brings a child, his own child for that matter, in to the Centre and lets her run around on her own. Who knows what she could see? Besides when she gets to school she might tell her friends about this place and that could be dangerous. I think you should put me in charge over her upbringing," Raines says with a smug smile.  
  
"You wheezing little scumbag! If you ever put your finger on her, I will come down on you so fast that you won't know what hit you," Lyle threatens. Mr. Parker walks in front of him staring Raines straight in the eye and narrows his eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't do anything to that child; if you do, you will have the whole Parker family on you. And it won't be pretty. Now leave," Mr. Parker says and sees Raines smile disappear. Raines throws him a look of pure disgust before he leaves. Lyle looks at his father surprised.  
  
"What? I'll do anything to protect my family," Mr. Parker says to his son with a smile.  
  
"I'm still not sure I trust you, but I will let you spend time with her."  
  
"Thank you Lyle. I would like it very much if I could spend time with you as well," Mr. Parker says, Lyle nods hesitantly.  
  
"Sure. When I have the time. If she agrees you can take care of her for awhile," Lyle says and looks at the happy look his father gives him.  
  
"That would be great."  
  
"Katie. Would you like to stay with grandpa while I go to take care of some business?" Lyle asks and smiles at his daughter.  
  
"Aha. Katie would like that, Grandpa nice," Katie says with a smile. Lyle places a kiss on her forehead and turns to his father with a dangerous look in his eyes.  
  
"If you take her near Raines I'll kill you, if you do anything to hurt her I'll kill you, if you talk about her mother I'll kill you. Got it?" Lyle orders. Mr. Parker can see the grief in his eyes when he talks about Katie's mother. It makes him wonder if Lyle should talk to a shrink, but he doesn't suggest it, he knows that Lyle hates shrinks.  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Good, if she wants me I'll either be in my office, Miss Parker's or with Broots or Sydney," he says and leaves the office. Mr. Parker turns to Katie and smiles at her. She happily smiles back.  
  
A FEW MINUTES LATER SYDNEY'S OFFICE  
  
Miss Parker, Sydney, Broots and Lyle are standing around the latest clue from Jarod. It is a photo album, with a picture of Sydney, Miss Parker and Broots standing staring at something. There is also a picture of Lyle, Katie and Katie's mother. When Lyle sees that picture he clenches his fists and grits his teeth in anger.  
  
"Who is she?" Miss Parker asks thinking that she already knows the answer.  
  
"Sheila. Katie's mother. How can he know about this? We took every precaution we could. I don't understand," he says in a voice full with mixed emotions. Miss Parker looks at him with sad eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry Lyle. She was beautiful, I wish I could have met her," she says. Lyle stares at her with sadness filling him.  
  
"So do I. I loved her more than I ever thought possible. I swear to God, if LabRat even thinks something about taking Katie away from me. I'll kill him," he says in anger. He suddenly hears something behind him and turns around just in time to see Katie and his father rushing inside.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asks his father as he picks a crying Katie up.  
  
"I'm not sure. She suddenly started screaming that her daddy was hurting, so we went to look for you and she started to run in this direction. I'm not as young as I used to be," he answers a bit winded. Lyle nods and looks at Katie.  
  
"Sweetie, it's okay," he says in a soothing manner. Katie keeps sniveling into his neck. Mr. Parker and the others feel like they are intruding on them. Soon they can all see that Lyle is about to break down but he tries to be strong for his daughter. Miss Parker walks up to them knowing what she has to do. She has to talk to Katie about how she felt when her mother died, her Inner Sense told her to.  
  
"Katie. Is it okay if you and I go to talk?" she asks hesitantly. Katie finally looks up from Lyle's neck and nods. She can feel that it will be good for her, and her father. Lyle hands her over to Parker and smiles in gratitude. Parker smiles back.  
  
"Broots. Turn off the cameras in my office," she orders and leaves without another word. Broots glances at Mr. Parker who only nods his agreement. Broots immediately starts to work. Lyle sits down and puts his face in his hands and sighs deeply. Mr. Parker walks up to him and places a hand on his shoulder. Lyle looks up at him and Mr. Parker notices for the first time that Lyle looks several years older. He can't believe how long his son has been in this sort of pain and being so good in hiding it. He keeps wishing that Lyle had confided in him, that his son would have told him that he had a child.  
  
"I keep hoping it's a nightmare. That I'll wake up and see her sleeping next to me. With that sweet smile as she looks up at me, her sweet voice as she says good morning, the look on her face when Katie runs inside whining for us to get up. The way she surrendered and helped Katie drag me out of the bed. I still remember the smell she had before she put on her perfume. Her eyes that feared my anger and rejection when she told me that she was pregnant, the relief in them when I told her that I loved her and would never leave. The tears of joy when I asked her to..." his voice cracks up and his gaze drifts to the floor. Sydney looks at Mr. Parker and nods at the unasked question. Mr. Parker grabs a chair and sits down in front of his son.  
  
"What did you ask her?" he asks pleading him to continue. Lyle gets a far away look on his face as he relives his memory.  
  
"I asked her to marry me. She said yes, it was the sweetest word I'd ever heard her say. We got married two days later; Katie was just a baby then. I couldn't understand how someone like her could love a monster like me," he says close to tears.  
  
"Lyle you are not a monster. You're my son; you have a beautiful little daughter who needs you. You have to get through this, for her. And for yourself. You have family and friends who will help you, I will help you get through this. Whenever you need to talk I'll be there, you can ask your sister to take care of Katie, she'll understand," Mr. Parker says and looks straight in to his eyes. Lyle nods and chokes back a sob Mr. Parker immediately puts his arms around him. Lyle hesitantly hugs him back and lets his tears flow freely. Sydney and Broots focuses on work to not interfere.  
  
TWO HOURS LATER  
  
Miss Parker and Katie walks through the door just in time to see Lyle and Mr. Parker end their embrace. Miss Parker smiles at Katie who tiredly smiles back. They walk further in the room and Katie rushes over to her father.  
  
"Hey sweetie. Did you have a nice conversation with Parker?" Lyle asks with a little smile.  
  
"Katie feels better. Auntie Parker is nice. Katie likes her," she answers with a smile.  
  
"I'm glad. And you are tired," he says knowing the look on her face. Katie shakes her head violently then she yawns. Lyle gives her a look that clearly shows that he doesn't believe her.  
  
"Yeah, right. We are going to my office so you can sleep on the couch, no arguments," he says and picks her up. He turns to the others.  
  
"Thanks," he says, to both Miss Parker and his father. They smile at him and he leaves. Miss Parker turns to her father.  
  
"She's so cute. She understands more than I did at that age," she says.  
  
"I wonder who Sheila really was. And how she managed to melt his heart," her father says still looking at the door. Broots starts to hack into the camera in Miss Parker's office to turn it back on.  
  
ONE HOUR LATER MR. RAINES OFFICE  
  
"Willie, I need you to do something for me," Raines says in a voice not open for objections.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Tonight you are going to Mr. Lyle's apartment and bring the kid to SL-27," he orders. Willie looks at him without emotion.  
  
"Yes sir," he says and Raines dismisses him with a wave of his hand and he leaves.  
  
MEANWHILE MISS PARKER'S OFFICE  
  
"Angel?" Mr. Parker says and Miss Parker looks up at him.  
  
"Yes daddy?" she says and stands up.  
  
"Are you free for dinner tonight?"  
  
"Yes I am. Are Lyle and Katie coming to?" she asks hopefully.  
  
"I hope so. I thought we could invite Sydney and Mr. Broots as well," he says. Miss Parker looks at him surprised.  
  
"That would be great. It would give Katie a chance to meet Debbie," she says with a smile.  
  
"Why don't we go ask them? I'll ask Lyle and you can go ask Sydney and Mr. Broots."  
  
"Sure."  
  
LATER AT NIGHT LYLE'S HOUSE  
  
Lyle and Katie are just walking through the door. Well Lyle is walking, Katie is being carried.  
  
"You seemed to be having a great time with Debbie tonight," Lyle says and Katie smiles at him.  
  
"Aha. Debbie funny. Katie meet Debbie again?" she asks in a pleading voice.  
  
"Well, I'll have to ask Broots about that, but if he agrees, there shouldn't be a problem," he answers with a smile. His smile fades as he has a strange feeling that something is wrong. Katie feels it to and whimpers.  
  
"Go over to the couch sweetie," Lyle says and puts her down and gets his gun out. Katie does as he says and sits down in the couch watching his every move. She suddenly sees a black man behind her father with a gun. She starts to scream which causes Lyle to turn around and aim his gun at the man. The man hits his gun in Lyle's head and he manages to pull the trigger and then he falls down to the floor unconscious. The last thing he hears is Katie screaming.  
  
"Damn. The bastard shot me, come here little girl," Willie says and grabs the little girl with his good arm and walks out of the house despite her screams and cries.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Miss Parker walks up to the door and sees that it's wide open. She gets her gun out and sneaks in. She sees Lyle lying on the floor with a little blood running down from a wound in his forehead. She gasps and walks over to him and tries to wake him up.  
  
"Lyle come on. Wake up," she pleads and sighs in relief as his eyes flutters open. He makes a little whimper and suddenly remembers.  
  
"Katie," he manages to choke out and Miss Parker immediately gets up and starts to look for her. A few minutes later she gets back and sees that Lyle has managed to get to the couch.  
  
"I can't find her. I'm sorry," she says and Lyle places his face in his hands. After awhile he looks up sharply.  
  
"Willie," he growls and narrows his eyes and starts to get up but gets dizzy and has to sit back down.  
  
"Willie? Why would Willie take Katie?" Miss Parker asks and immediately understands.  
  
"I will kill him," Lyle growls and starts to get up again but Parker holds him down.  
  
"You won't be able to help her if you don't take care of this first," she says and motions to his head. He sighs but nods his agreement. Parker goes to the kitchen and brings out some ice from the freezer and crushes it in a towel. She gets back to Lyle and places it on his head he groans and tries to move away.  
  
"Sit still."  
  
"It hurts," he says angrily. Miss Parker sighs.  
  
"It must have hurt more to be knocked out in the first place," she says.  
  
"Whatever. Just get this over with. I need to get to the Centre," he says and Miss Parker can feel that he has gone into complete Mr. Lyle mode, ten times worse then he is usually.  
  
TWO DAYS LATER THE CENTRE MR. PARKER'S OFFICE  
  
"Lyle be reasonable, we don't know..." Mr. Parker starts but gets interrupted by the look in his sons eyes. They have been searching nonstop for Katie, Willie and Raines for the last couple of days.  
  
"I know what I need to. Willie took my daughter away from me. That is more then enough reason to kill him," Lyle says in a cold voice that makes Mr. Parker shudder.  
  
"Are you sure that it was Willie?" he asks carefully.  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Okay then," Mr. Parker says and leaves his office with his two children behind him. Everyone meeting them knows something big is going on and quickly gets out of the way. Those who are to late retrieves angry glares from the trio and the poor souls starts to run away. The wound on Lyle's forehead doesn't make him any easier to deal with, it's actually the opposite. They almost run into Cox and they have to stop. They all glare at him but he doesn't seem to care.  
  
"Mr. Parker we seem to have found Mr. Raines," he says and gets the trios attention.  
  
"Where?" Mr. Parker asks annoyed.  
  
"He snuck in and barricaded himself down in SL-27," Cox answers and notices the dark look on Lyle's face. Miss Parker sees it as well and knows his about to get out of control. And she doesn't know how to stop him.  
  
"Thank you Cox. I'll take care of it," Mr. Parker answers and Cox moves out of the way. They walk into the elevator and Miss Parker presses the button for SL-27. When they arrive they see Willie and two other sweepers standing outside one of the doors with their guns drawn. The trio gets out of the elevator and walks up to the sweepers.  
  
"What's going on in there?" Miss Parker asks in an overly sweet tone. One of the sweepers smiles at her.  
  
"Nothing that involves any of you," he says and receives a bullet from Lyle's gun.  
  
"Wrong answer," Miss Parker says with a shrug and clicks the safety off her gun and points it to the other sweepers.  
  
"Anyone else that wants to try?" she asks. Willie shakes his head and the other sweeper stares in shock as Mr. Parker shoots him in the head. Lyle stares at the last sweeper. The sweeper looks at him and swallows hard before he shakes his head; Lyle looks at Miss Parker and raises an eyebrow as if to ask if she wants her turn. She smiles evilly and pulls the trigger sending the sweeper next to his friends all of them with a bullet between their eyes. They walk over to the door but it's locked. Lyle takes a small step back and the others move away from the door as Lyle kicks it open. Inside they find Raines staring at them.  
  
"Where is Katie?" Mr. Parker asks.  
  
"How would I know? It's not my kid," Raines answers and everyone in the room can see the hate filling Lyle and he puts his gun in its holster, which is never a good sign when he is that angry.  
  
"Mr. Raines. If you don't tell me where she is I'll let you be alone with Mr. Lyle for awhile," Miss Parker says. Raines looks at her worriedly and then he looks at Lyle and swallows loudly. And he starts to laugh.  
  
"What is so god damn funny?"  
  
"You are. Do you really think I'm that stupid? If you kill me you'll never know where she is," he says with a smile.  
  
"Who said anything about killing you? I have many ways to break a man, and you aren't even a man so this will be easy," Lyle says and Raines looks petrified.  
  
"She's in Willie's basement," he mumbles and Lyle walks up to him and cuffs him and pushes him in front of them as they're going to Willie's basement.  
  
TEN MINUTES LATER WILLIE'S BASEMENT  
  
"Where?" Lyle asks. Raines nods towards a corner and Miss Parker walks over and sees Katie shackled to the wall crying and is curled up in to a tight little ball not seeing anything.  
  
"Lyle..." she says and as he walks over she can feel the rage grow inside her. When Lyle sees Katie he abruptly turns around and stares at Raines hatefully.  
  
"What did you do to her?" he growls. Mr. Parker gives him a strange look and as he sees Katie he can barely control himself.  
  
"I didn't want her to run away, so Willie shackled her to the wall. And oh yeah, he also told her that you're dead," Raines says with a smile. Lyle hits him in the face and he falls to the floor with a loud thud.  
  
"Where are the keys?" Mr. Parker asks.  
  
"I don't remember," he answers thinking it will save his life but instead it serves him two other punches. One from Lyle and one from Miss Parker.  
  
"The hook by the door," he says with blood trickling down from a split lip. Mr. Parker goes and gets the key and hands it to Lyle who walks over and touches Katie's shoulder before releasing the shackles. She looks up at him sadly and gasps as she sees him. When she is freed she throws her arms around him.  
  
"They told me you were dead," she cries. Lyle looks shocked as he realizes what she said.  
  
"What did you say?" he asks in surprise.  
  
"They told me you were dead. I love you," she replies. Lyle looks at her and sees a big bruise forming under her left eye; Lyle gets to his feet and passes her over to his father.  
  
"Take her outside daddy. We'll be right out," he says and Parker sees the look in his eyes. He is seriously pissed off; she looks at Katie in a better light and instantly knows what is wrong. Mr. Parker nods and takes Katie outside. 


	3. Chapter three

**Katie**

Chapter Three

Lyle throws a glance to Miss Parker and nods which causes her to aim her gun at Raines left leg and fires. Raines starts to scream and whimper. Lyle smiles and tells Parker to leave them alone.

"Raines. Do us all a favor and don't scream to loud," she says with a sadistic smile and leaves.

"Oh Raines… Didn't I warn you about what was going to happen if you ever touched my daughter? Now you have to die and I'm not at all sad about it. Good bye," Lyle says calmly and removes Raines oxygen tank. He takes the tank and goes outside.

"I… can't… breathe…" Raines manages to say and knows he will die a slow and painful death as he won't be able to make it to a hospital before dying.

**Outside**

"Wheezy is gone now sweetie. He will never hurt you again," Lyle says with the tank in his hand he hands the tank to Parker and takes Katie in his arms. She looks up at him and smiles.

"Daddy I love you. I'm so sorry. I tried to run but I couldn't."

"It's not your fault sweetie. You didn't do anything wrong," he answers and hugs her harder to make sure she isn't going away again.

"Come on let's get back to the Centre," Mr. Parker says and they walk towards the car.

Miss Parker looks at her father and is surprised as to how quickly he has changed. Her only wish is that he would have been that way with her when she was a young girl. Seeing her brother and his daughter so close makes her realize what she has missed with her own father. She was so sad when she heard Katie talking about Sheila's death and how Lyle had found Katie cuddled up under their bed after he found his wife dead. It reminded her of her own mother. But as she had told Katie you have to remember the good times, she glances over at her brother and wonders if she should talk to him about when she found Tommy.

Mr. Parker smiles as he sees his son and granddaughter smile at each other. He glances at his daughter and feels bad about the way he treated her when she was younger. He thinks back to the conversation he had with Lyle earlier. He can't help but think that he should have mourned Catherine more than he did.

**Later In The Centre**

**Miss Parker's Office**

Miss Parker, Lyle and Katie were talking about the last few days' events; well Katie was sleeping in Miss Parker's sofa. When the door was opened and Mr. Cox rushed through it. Lyle immediately moved to stand between him and Katie and Miss Parker made sure she didn't wake up.

"What is it Cox? And do be quick," she says angrily and gives him a frosty glare.

"We have a problem. The Chairman wants to talk to Katie alone," he says winded.

"And that is a problem because?"

"Because he wants to talk to her in his office."

"If you don't have anything better to say you can be so kind to take your rotting ass out of here," Parker says. Cox looks sad and walks away with his tail between his legs.

"What if he is right? What if dad will try anything on Katie?" Lyle asks nervously.

"Come on Lyle. If he wanted to he would have done something by now. Besides Katie apparently knows when someone is a bad man. If she senses anything she'll run away," she answers and gives her brother a pat on the back.

"I hope you're right," he says with a deep sigh and sits down on the chair and puts his head in his hands.

**After A Few Hours**

**Mr. Parker's Office**

Lyle has just dropped Katie off and gone back to see if Broots has found any information on the project Raines needed Katie for. Mr. Parker is sitting and watching his granddaughter as she is sitting on the carpet in his room playing with some toys he bought for her. Suddenly the doors are opened and he looks up and a smile appears on his face.

"Hello honey I'm back from my shopping in the Big Apple," Brigitte says as she spins in front of him in a brand new dress and a bunch of shopping bags. Katie rushes as fast as she can to hide under the desk. Mr. Parker decides to pretend that Katie isn't there for the moment so he can ask her what was wrong later.

"Darling! I do hope you had a great time. Now I have some business to take care of so why don't you go home and unpack and we can talk tonight when I get home. Is that okay?" he asks and kisses her sweetly on her cheek she laughs and kisses him back.

"Are you kidding? Of course it is. Now I can take a long calming bath," she says and rushes outside again. When the doors close behind her Mr. Parker bend down and give Katie a curious look.

"Now what scared you sweetie?" he asks. Katie looks up at him with big teary eyes.

"Daddy… Katie want daddy," she snivels and her lower lip is starting to tremble. Mr. Parker nods and picks up the child in his arms and as he carries her to his son he thinks about what about Brigitte was so scary that Katie would go back to talking in third person.

**Meanwhile**

**Lyle's Office**

Lyle and Miss Parker are looking at a DSA that was sent from Jarod, the DSA was of the day Lyle married Sheila. Lyle looks at the scene in confusion knowing that no one with a camera was anywhere near that wedding. Well except for Sheila's sister that recorded everything for them but why would she help Jarod and with what? This whole thing was becoming far to confusing for his taste. He walks over to the couch and sits down with his head in his hands rubbing his temples. Parker walks over to him and places a hesitant hand on his shoulder causing him to turn his head and look at her.

"What happened with Sheila?" she asks silently and sees the raw pain in her younger brothers face.

"She was murdered!" he says and walks over to his file cabinet and hands her a slim file from a locked drawer. Parker looks at him as he sits down again and then proceeds to open the file just as their father walks inside with a crying Katie in his arms.

"Katie? Honey what is wrong?" Lyle asks concerned as he walks up to them and takes Katie in his arms.

"Devilwoman, devilwoman. You promised no more devilwoman," she screams and pounds her small fists in her fathers chest. Parker sees how he struggles to calm her down and throws a glance at her father's confused face. She walks up to her brother and places a hand on Katies back and gives her brother a look and takes her from his arms.

"Dad, what happened in your office?" Lyle asks and walks up to him still in confusion over his daughters behaviour.

"I'm not sure. She started to say she wanted her father so we went here to see you," he explains to his worried son.

"I don't understand, she kept saying devilwoman over and over when Sheila…" Lyle stops and looks over at his daughter now asleep in his sister's arms. Mr. Parker says he has to go back to his office but asks them to keep him posted, after making sure he is gone Parker closes the door softly with Katie still in her arms.

"He is hiding something," she says and Lyle nods.

"Our father knows more than he is letting on," he says and Parker places Katie on the couch and puts a blanket over her then takes the file and walks to his desk and starts to read. Lyle watches his daughter in confusion.

Suddenly Lyle is startled as Parker bolts out of the room.

"Okay! What's up with her?" Lyle says confused and throws a glance at Katie to make sure she didn't wake up.

TBC…

A/N: Sorry for the Looooooooooooooooong wait for this chapter. Will try to keep my muses to this story for awhile now. Raines dead: check didn't really know how to kill him but suffocation must be painful right?


End file.
